


My crazy clingy jealous girlfriend

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clingy, Dirty Thoughts, F/F, Jealousy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Steve has a dirty mind, The reader just thinks Wanda is just affectionate, Wanda wants everyone to stop having sexual thoughts about her girlfriend, angry Wanda, obsessed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6870067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot: Wanda is a VERY jealous girlfriend and hates the fact that she can read minds because she has to put up with guys having dirty thoughts about her girlfriend. Wanda wants everyone know the reader is a taken woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My crazy clingy jealous girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't request but I just had this scene in my head and I've been wanting to write about it.
> 
> Y/n- your name  
> Y/l/n- your last name 
> 
> Translate:
> 
> prinţesă-princess

"Hey can I ask you something?" Natasha asked as we finished our workout.

"Of course what's up?"

"Have you noticed that Wanda has been really clingy with you, especially when you're around the guys on the team?" I frowned at her question.

"No but she's just very affectionate, I love that about her." I defended Wanda's honor

"Hon that's not affection. She literally plop herself behind you before pull you onto her lap while your in the middle of a conversation with Clint."

"Hey we were apart from each other for over two weeks"

"What about the time she used her powers on Tony when he was staring at your breast."

"Tony's a perv. Now I'm going to go, I don't want to hear you talking shit about my girlfriend." I grabbed my towel and exited the gym.

"Just observe her, you'll see what I'm talking about" Natasha shouted as I shut the door behind me. How dare she talk about my girlfriend like that. Sure she can be a little territorial when we are in public but I'm sure she read the dirty minds of both men and woman that pass us. I shook those thoughts away as I entered the shower to wash away all the sweat. Halfway into my shower I felt a pair of lips on the back of my neck.

"Naughty y/n, you started to shower without me" I felt Wanda press her naked body against mine.

"I'm sorry Wanda I felt gross after my workout with Nat" I turned around to face her.

"What workouts did you do?" Wanda asked as she squirted some shampoo in her hand and massaged it into my hair.

"We just sparred" I closed my eyes as Wanda tilted my head and rinsed away the shampoo. "What about you? What have you been doing all day"

"Just hung out with my brother, conditioner?"

"Here" I handed her the conditioner as I got the shampoo and squirted some in my hand so I could wash Wanda's hair as well.

"Did you talk about me while you were training?" I was hesitant to answer her

"Uh yeah, Natasha brought something up but I quickly shut it down."

"What did she say?" I switched places with Wanda so she could rinse off her shampoo.

"Don't worry about it, all that matters is that I love you ok" I pecked her lips.

"Ok" she kissed me "I love you prinţesă"

"I love you too" I replied as she started leaving a trail of kisses down my body until she was on her knees, my pussy right in front of her face.

"Mine" was all she said as lifting my right leg and placing it on her shoulder. She burying her face in my pussy.

"Mmm yeah" I moaned as I had one hand gripping her hair and the other gripping the shower door handle. "Mmm yes just like that Wanda. You know exactly how I like it"

"Of course I do it's my job as your girlfriend to know how to please you" Wanda responded before returning to my pussy. She really did know how to please me.

"And you do a great fucking job fuck yes use your fingers Wanda" my eyes rolled back as Wanda started pumping her fingers inside me.

"You're going to cum aren't you my little prinţesă" Wanda growled as she moved her fingers faster and started sucking on my clit.

"Ahhhhhh fuck yes yes yes Ahhh fuck WANDA ! ! ! yes baby fuck" I screamed as my orgasm took over and I was desperate to keep my balance.

"Mmm so good prinţesă" Wanda smiled up at me as she witnessed me at her mercy. Once I came back down from my high I removed my leg from her shoulder. "I love you, my Y/n" Wanda stood up and wrapped her arms around my body.

"I love you too my Wanda" I responded as I kissed her jaw. "Let's dry off" I pecked her lips and opened the shower door so we could get out.

"Ok"

*time skip Wanda's pov.*

I know what y/n and Natasha talked about and it took everything in me to not confront Natasha about it. She doesn't understand the downside of my powers, having to listen to people's thoughts. Sure I can block it some times, but sometimes it's too much. Especially when they have dirty thoughts about my girlfriend. I wish I could say I trust the guys on the team but nope they are like the others. Even Steve has fantasies of y/n, the most respectable one in the team has the dirtiest thoughts about my y/n. Most of his fantasies center around her "confessing" she's not a actually a lesbian and that she's in love with him. He would tell her he loves her too and they have sex in my bed to prove she never loved me. I've actually used my powers on him when he has those fantasies. That's why I'm all over her, I want him and all the other male avengers that y/n is a taken woman.

"Ms. Maximoff are joining everyone in the living room for pizza?" F.R.I.D.A.Y. asked

"Yes I will be out in a minute" I rolled off my bed and slipped on my flats so I could join the group.

As I approached the living room Steve's dirty thought are now in my head.

*Steve's daydream*oh fuck yes y/n keep riding me. I knew you weren't into woman. You feel so fucking good."  
"oh fuck Steve yes yes fuck I love riding your cock and fucking you on my now ex girlfriends bed. I never loved her, when I had sex with her I only thought about you and how I wished I was fucking you. Ahhh Steve ! ! !"

"Y/N"*end of Steve's daydream*

That's it if they thought I was clingy then, they haven't seen nothing yet.

*y/n pov*

"Dude no" I scrunched up my face as I witnessed Pietro eat a slice of pizza that fell on the floor.

"It's still good" Pietro managed to say as he was chewing on it.

"Yo y/n where is the old ball and chain" Tony snickered as he sat on the barstool.

"Don't talk about her like that, she's my girlfriend" I glared at Tony. Speaking of which where is Wanda.

"And she's my sister so shut it stark" Pietro looked like he was going to rip Tony's head off.

"Hey I'm just saying its really not healthy how obsessed she is with you."

"Or how protective she is of you" Steve added on as he sat down next to me.

"Our relationship is none of your guys business." I started to get irritated at their comments.

"It is when she uses a her powers on us." Steve replied automatically.

"YOU TOO" clint shouted

"Yeah"

"Well she wouldn't be using them on you guys for no reason. What did you do to her" I asked defensively "she's obviously pissed at what you guys are thinking." I looked over at Pietro and noticed he was getting pissed as well.

"Yeah what have you idiots been thinking about? Have you guys been thinking of y/n in a sexual way." Steve's cheeks started to turn red when Pietro said that. Before anyone could reply Wanda strutted her way into the living room.

"Hey prinţesă, I missed you" Wanda used her baby voice as climbed onto my lap and buried her face in my neck. She always uses that voice when she wants something, sexual or nonsexual.

"I missed you too, do you want some pizza" I asked as I wrapped one of my arms around her lower back.

"Can I have some of yours?" I felt her place a kiss on my neck.

"Sure" she pulled away and got the slice that was in my hand. She bit it and looked towards the rest of the team.

"I have the best girlfriend in the world. She is MY beautiful girlfriend." The last part she spoke directly to Steve who was quick to turn away. I could hear Pietro laughing at Steve's reaction to his sisters behavior. "What were you guys talking about before I walked in?" Wanda now rested her head on my chest, still looking at the rest of the team.

"Uh just that we don't spend a lot of time together and how we should take a trip together." Bruce tried to ease the tension in the room.

"That's not true but nice try Bruce" Wanda was quick to called Bruce out on his lie. "prinţesă can we go back to my room please? I don't feel like being in a room where more than half of the people are thinking of having sex with you." Wanda's tone turned cold as she was looking at all the men in the room except for her brother.

"Of course Wanda" I replied as she got off me. "Goodnight guys"

"Goodnight" the all said at once. I laced my fingers with her as we exited the room.

Once we made it inside her room Wanda's hands slipped inside my pants.

"You're mine" Wanda angrily declared as she undid my pants and pulled them down, along with my underwear.

"I'm yours Wanda" I reassured her as I removed my shirt and bra. I was about to kiss her but she walked away.

"On the bed for me" Wanda ordered as she stated to remove her clothes. I excitedly climbed on the bed. "Since I already tasted your sweet pussy earlier today we are going straight to the point." I watched as Wanda pulled out the strap-on I bought her as a surprise. I bit my lip as she strapped it on and reached inside her sex drawer. She pulled out a bottle of lube and coated the fake penis with it. Once she joined me on the bed I spread my legs for her. "Eager?" Wanda teased as she ran the toy up and down my pussy.

"I'm always eager to have sex with you." I panted as she eased inside me. "Oh fuck" I reached up to touch her but she got my hands and pinned them above my head.

"No no, I'll tell you when to touch me" Wanda pulled back a little before slamming inside me.

"Ohh harder, fuck me harder Wanda" I pleaded

"Anything for my prinţesă" Wanda smirked as she repeat her action. Wanda started leaving love bites all over my neck. Soon she released my arms and got ahold of my neck, giving it a gentle squeeze as she fucked me harder.

"Wanda I'm going to-"

"Not yet" she pulled out of me "hands and knees" she ordered. Once I was on all fours Wanda rammed back inside me.

"FUCK ! ! ! !" I shouted as she held onto my waisted and set a harsh pace.

"Who do you belong to" Wanda gripped my hair and pulled it. "Who" Wanda grunted into my ear.

"You ! I belong to you and only you, fuck Wanda"

"That's right, you don't love anyone else's but me right?"

"Yes ! ! ! Fuck I love you and only you. No one compares to you my love, can I please cum" I begged as tears were streaming down my face as I suppressed my orgasm.

"Yes cum, you've been very good prinţesă. You can cum"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh yes yes yes ah fuck Wanda. Ohhhh my gosh yes" I screamed out as I felt my orgasm hit me hard. I tried to stay up even though my limbs were shaking. The orgasm was so powerful I felt the room spinning.

"That's right prinţesă" Wanda started to slow down until she came to a complete stop and pulled out. I instantly collapse on the mattress as I heard Wanda take off the strap-on and joined me on the bed.

"Wanda lay on your back" I breathlessly ordered. "I want thank you for bringing me so much pleasure"

"You don't have to, watching you cum was enough for me."

"No, I want to show you that you have nothing to worry about. I love you and no one will ever replace you." I got up and settled myself between her legs. Kissing my way up her legs I looked up at her and gave her a weak smile before disappearing between her legs. I took my time with her to prove to her that I loved her. I eased my fingers inside her and began moving them slowly.

"Oh prinţesă yes. Oh you know how I like it"

"Well Of course I do it's my job as your girlfriend to know how to please you" I quoted her from earlier on today. I knew she was close because she started to twitch to my movements.

"YESSSSSSS Y/A ! ! !" Wanda finally let go and I removed my fingers so I could lick up all of her juices. Once I got every drop I kissed my way up her body before I finally kissed her lips. "That was amazing y/n"

"I love you Wanda, don't let the perverted minds of the others bother you." Wanda froze when I acknowledge why she's been so jealous and clingy.

"I can't help it, their thoughts are so loud and sometimes I feel like they are going to steal your heart "

"First of all that will never happen because I'm 100% gay" I laughed as I realized what I said " and secondly they can fantasize all they want because at the end of the day it will NEVER come true." I caressed her cheek. "Promise me you'll stop using your power on the team?"

"Ok I will" Wanda agreed as I got off her and positioned ourselves so we were spooning. Me being the big spoon and Wanda being the little spoon

"I love you Wanda"

"I love you too prinţesă" I could barely hear Wanda as I drifted off to sleep.


End file.
